yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Yumi Ryoji
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPhaqg3h1kg%7CI'm tougher than nails I can promise you that, step out of line and you get bitch slapped back! "I'm going to make you suffer...!" '' 'First Name' Yumi 'Last Name' Ikeda 'IMVU Name' FayVilain 'Nicknames' Cherry Bomb The Human Torch Phoenix Match box 'Age/Sign' 19 Years old May, 13. Astrological sign-Taurus. (The Bull)- When you come across a Taurus female, the first thing you will notice about her is her undefeatable emotional strength. She is capable of handling the severest of problems, without shedding even a single tear. When pushed too far, she loses her cool demeanor quickly. Outwardly, the Taurus woman may appear relaxed and inactive, then all of a sudden she can shudder and a great eruption takes place. Taurus Strength: - Dependable - Persistent - Loyal - Patient - Generous Taurus Weakness: - Stubborn - Laziness - Possessive - Materialistic - Self-indulging 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'6" 'Weight' 156lb. 'Blood type' AB 'Behavior/Personality' Yumi isn't all too complicated, she doesn't have a hidden motive or a secret agenda. What you see is what you get with her. Stubborn, prideful and easy to bite she loses her temper and has a foul attitude to those who underestimate her abilities as a fighter. Watch out though because when stepping up to the plate she packs a hell of a punch! When it comes to the tough choices in life Yumi will do what is best for Yumi, that has always been but that doesn't stop her from giving a helping hand to those who are weaker than her and can not fend for themselves. She despises bullies, politics and spiteful people. When she goes for something, she goes hardcore and won't stop till she drops. She can be clueless on social behavior like when a man flirts with her, someone is being nice ect. Despite her sour behavior she does have a sense of humor deep down and by sense of humor, she has the un-fortune of doing things that people find funny and she does not. Tumblr n8e93xspba1svpozoo1 500.gif Meiling6.png Apperance Her hair is as red and fiery as her personality with a strange uncharacteristic hue of blue eyes. Her skin is a normal complexion, not pale but not tan. She either has her hair down in long locks when walking the streets or up in a messy bun for the fights. You'll always see her with bandages around her knuckles from either a previous match or a mission. The skin is scarred over from years of fighting as well as burn marks that never healed properly. Her clothes normally consists of a white button up shirt, a green vest with a gold trim and comfortable hakami pants or boyshorts with a long green skirt that cascades down just above her ankles. Tumblr m63aug24Mo1r8b8b9.jpg HongMeiling7.jpg Tumblr mr62dkQIfv1qb821do1 500.jpg Touhou-stars 00275788.jpg tumblr_n2c399lvH91rs4uv7o1_1280.png 180299_10150094501919708_236346414707_6020334_8116061_n-1-1-1.jpg tumblr_n2nei8kT6e1qiz1wuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3e0g7azEP1r9lpmmo1_1280.jpg Allignment Chaotic Neutral Yumi does not care for the law nor does she care for the yakuza code of ethics. She has no problem killing the wicked or those who try to kill her. Better them than her. She does not show remorse towards her action as it will only give hesitation. What Yumi does for a living is to cause destruction towards her enemies and those who cross her, she will do what it takes to be the best There is no wrong or right, there is just what she wants to do. 'What district do you live in? Kasaihana City District 1 '''Relationship Aint no one put a ring on it. Yumi couldn't even tell if someone was flirting with her, shes oblivious as all hell unless you are REALLY blunt, she won't know she is being hit on and even when someone tries to hit her up she isn't interested and blows them off. 'Occupation & Clan /Rank' Fighter in the underground fights. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '''Muay Thai a hard martial art that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. It is similar to other Indochinese styles of kickboxing. Muay Thai is referred to as the "Art of Eight Limbs" or the "Science Of Eight Limbs" because it makes use of punches, kicks, elbows and knee strikes, thus using eight "points of contact" '''Flow of battle: Dou ' HongMeiling33.jpg YUHa3wP.gif Tumblr n5o44tKkVD1tq818so1 500.gif ' 'Chi Base' (Optional) Destruction- Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practitioner to fully utilize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, causing explosive and devastating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form Chakra 'Weapons/Abilities' Yumi uses her body as a weapon, her elbows, knees and feet are the most used in her fighting style. Although her punches pack a punch she mostly uses them with her flames. She is Pyro Kinetic: Users can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. They have been seen being able to increase the temperature in their proximity, create flames, and endure extreme heat and flame without being harmed. Some of her techniques are listed: Pyrokinetic combat- She is able to utilize fire with her physical combat, granting her impressive selection offensive abilities while leaving her somewhat weak on the defensive side. Healing Fire- Yumi can heal herself or others by using blue flames/heat. Explosive Fire Manipulation- She can create fire that explodes or turns anything that the fire burns into a ticking time bomb. Whatever the flames come into contact with starts to burn then explodes in an incredible volatile manner. 1412053255991.jpg yumicherrybomb.jpg tumblr_nbwixtwfpN1tjrz0qo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n9mpbpIXZt1qc8ra8o1_1280.png Allies/Rival/Enemies Connor Ryoji- Connor makes Yumi feel some type of way. A true rival she someday hopes to fight again without any interruptions. The first time they met, he pissed her off, legit his first words to her were 'I'm going to take my frustrations out on you, nothing personal. Hope you're not weak sauce.' Something about him made her wanna punch his face in. She sees him as an idiot though she respects his morals...but she does not agree with the way he goes about them as she realizes he does unnecessary complex ideas that will backfire. Though if Connor ever needs her she begrudgingly agrees. Blake Wilder- Yumi sort of sees him as a rival though sometimes she isn't sure of why he and her fight as he usually comes at her sideways just to see her. Their first match is in a bath house his crew tried to hit. She actually fought him wearing only a towel and they bled all over each other. After the fight was done and she won, he vowed the next time they throw down when he wins she'll have to marry him. The man confuses her to no end so she tries to stay away from him. May Kumino- May is an escort girl who works for a perverted fantasy club. She is paid to dress up in whatever her customer wants before doing the deed. Yumi doesn't think much of May but after saving her from some gangsters, May doesn't seem to know how to leave her alone and loves putting them in akward touchy situations, May finding an opportunity to grab or molest Yumis breasts. 'Background' Yumi was an orphan. Taken care of by the homeless, the moment she could walk she learned to fend for herself. The streets were her home and it was either sell your body for money or sell drugs. Considering she wasn’t too keen on spreading her legs and she had no time for dope, she became an entertainer of sorts in the fights. People paid to watch the young girl get beat to the ground if only just to watch her get right back up again. No matter how many hits given she did not know how to stay down. The crowd enjoyed it for the longest time until she got tired of being used as a punching bag. No one knows how she learned but little by little she would begin to throw punches to her opponents until one day, an elbow landed a harsh blow to one of her usual abusers…the moment he went down the audience went wild and wanted more. She’s been a fighter ever since. Not much else is known about the woman other then she was just recruited in to the Yakuza…the Inugami Clan. Why she joined is her own business. In the present she has made a name for herself as a fighter. How she added fire in to the mix there is rumors that say she was the unholy offspring of fire and demonic endurance. Some say she pours gasoline on herself and just lights up to see if she can control it (Those who say this seem to be the more idiotic followers) others assume the ability to bend an element at will comes from a long line of alchemist but some just come to the conclusion that she herself is fire. Her long locks of deep red and her fair complexion is where the nickname matchbox comes from as she resembles a match before it has been ignited...and even after it has, she too can be engulfed in a flurry of flames. All in all Yumi is a bit of a mystery both to the police and the yakuza since she tries her best not to make waves to the law or to the syndicate. Fate has a funny way of changing that though now that she's become part of the Inugami clan but unless it has to do with the fights, she does not let others know she is a part of the clan as it draws too much attention but thanks to her becoming one of Dog bites best fighters she had no choice in being in the shadows anymore, people would remember her name though it would be for the wrong reasons. Or so she thought. When Connor Ryoji came around, it flipped everything out of order and she was freed from Dog Bites grasp and was once more on her own with no debt to settle. She works for Connor now when he needs her though she still sees him as a rival and an idiot, she follows him knowing he is bent on doing some good for District 1, where she grew up. Peak Human System *Peak Human Endurance-Users can endure more physical stress than average members of their species. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. They can also hold their breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Users can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. *Peak Human Strength-Users are capable of lifting many times ones own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing above a 500kg/1000ibs level, and leg-pressing around 1130kg/2500ibs. Also, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. It may be said that the user has the strength of 10 average men. 'Roleplay Selection' _____ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 05:45, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen